Whispers in the Dark
by Urooj
Summary: Curiosity, Confusion, Rage, Passion and Lies collide with each other as Minto declines Zakuro's invitation. With her growing feelings for the international model, can Minto explain her actions to wolf mew? Oneshot! Please Read and Review!


Whispers in the Dark

By: Urooj

Hmm, I wanted to try this anime fanfiction. One-shot with Zakuro and Minto.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Song is called Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, too bright in Minto's opinion to be working inside the café. Fortunately, her shift was almost over, giving her a chance to enjoy this bright day. She paused, looked out the window. 

A purple – haired model had asked her to watch her photo shoot and enjoy a relaxing meal afterwards. Minto – even though being the craziest fan of Zakuro, refused. When the blue-haired mew looked at the older mew, she saw shock or disappointment flash through the model's night blue eyes. Right now, she could have enjoyed the wolf protector's presence, but her logic didn't allow it. Minto was developing feelings for the international model, yet she didn't know what they were. Until she did, she decided that she would try to avoid alone time with the superstar.

_"I lied to her. I told her I had plans with__ my__ friends. She smiled sadly at me and then covered it up with a cheerful smile. I know I hurt her…"_

* * *

Zakuro was unease. It wasn't the stares of the camera men, or how they were ogling her and undressing her with their eyes. She was used to it. They ALWAYS stared at her, and it was boring. No the person who she was thinking about was that snobby heiress that Ichigo complained about, Minto. Funny how that little birdie had that affect on her. 

In a way, she felt rejected by Minto. It didn't make sense. If she watched the blue –haired girl carefully, she knew the Minto wanted to be close to her. _A special love_. _"But it's not like me to show my feelings"_

"Okay Fujiwara! You're done for today." Zakuro snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you very much for today." She bowed politely and left.

She walked out of the building. The day was bright and beautiful. She walked by Minto's house, and looked at it for a while.

"Is she there with her friends?"

"Whose friends?"

Zakuro turned around – surprised because she was caught off guard. She quickly regained her cool composure. It was the old lady who took care of Minto's house.

"Doesn't Minto have friends coming over?" Zakuro asked, curiously.

"No, she's actually free tonight. I think she had nothing planned today. Honestly girls these days don't…"

Zakuro zoned out. Minto lied to her! Furious, but not wanting to show it, she excused herself and walked to a path, she knew Minto would be walking through in a short while.

* * *

Minto walked down a cat walk she always took. It was a shorter way to get home. She wanted to go home, and have a warm bath. She felt something bad was going to happen – and she didn't know how right she was. 

**Despite the lies that you're making, **

**Your love is mine for the taking**

"So how are your friends, Aizawa-san?"

Minto froze. She couldn't move. Up ahead of her, was the most dazzling women she had seen. Her eyes were sparkling – with anger? Minto didn't move. She just couldn't! _"Move damn figgin' legs! MOVE!"_ Though Zakuro's voice was calm, the blue mew knew that the model was angry – at her. She even used honorifics for god's sake!

"Where are they, Aizawa-san?" Zakuro harshly questioned.

"They're…" Minto trailed off.

"You never made plans did you? It was all a lie, wasn't it Minto! Why? Why did you lie to me?" Rage was now evident on the usually- calm model's face.

She couldn't explain herself, could she? How was she supposed to tell Zakuro that she was confused about her feelings and everything else? Would Zakuro even understand? But right now, looking at those sapphire eyes, she was scared. She had never seen Zakuro so mad. Minto chided herself were lying and letting something as that hurt their delicate relationship.

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

"Why won't you answer me Minto?"

Tears were ready to flow down Minto's face.

At instinct, the blue mew ran, planning to run away from Zakuro. She knew she could do it. She just had to try to run fast.

**I will be the one that you run to**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

But no. Fate wouldn't allow that. Zakuro had superior mobility skills than she did.

Damn that wolf gene!

"Where are you going Minto?" Zakuro yanked her, and pulled her into an embrace. Minto cried. She cried hard. Zakuro cradled her until she started to sob. Slowly she let go of the blue – haired girl as she ceased to cry.

"I'm sorry Zakuro. I'm so sorry! I don't have a feasible reason to give you. I can't say what I want to say because it's not right. I just can't explain!" Minto pushed herself off of Zakuro.

"Gomen nasai, Fujiwara-san. But if I continue to stay, I will break down, and would not be able to stand on my feet." Minto ran faster than before. Adrenaline now gave her the speed and strength. Zakuro watched her run. The wolf mew sighed.

_"Why did I let my anger get the best of me?"_

* * *

It had been a week since that incident had occurred. Zakuro returned to her cold, aloof self. She avoided the birdie in every instance. Minto regretted everything that had transpired between them. How would she make it up to Zakuro? 

Minto walked towards a cliff near Café Mew Mew. Underneath it was swirling water, hitting against the rocks.

"If you plan to commit suicide, then do it where no one will see you." An all too familiar voice said. Minto turned around.

"Zakuro!" There she was, the upcoming star, leaning on a nearby tree.

**My love is a burning,**

**Consuming**** fire**

Zakuro's affections had never changed for Minto, even after last week. Though she treated her coldly, Zakuro believed Minto deserved it for lying to her.

The wolf mew's eyes were burning, consuming Minto. It was hard to break eye contact.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

"Why are you here Zakuro?" Surprised, Minto didn't understand where that came from. She was glad Zakuro came; she wanted to have a proper talk with the model and explain her actions.

Zakuro smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't die on me."

"Why do you care? I lied to you." They were depressing whispers.

"Because you seem to have a good reason to lie to me, and don't worry, I already punished you for what you did."

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

Minto looked up at Zakuro, who was now standing near her. Still there were doubts in her mind.

"Tell me why you did it, Minto." Zakuro's voice was gentle and cautious.

"I…"

"You..."

"Onee-sama…"

Silence. Finally Minto closed her eyes

"Because I have stupid feelings for Onee-sama and I know they won't be returned!" Minto screamed and tears coming out.

Minto couldn't look at Zakuro. She was too embarrassed. To make it worse she didn't want to live with unrequited love.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

She felt hands underneath her chin. She felt her chin being lifted up. Finally she felt a warm pair of lips on her icy ones.

Minto- surprised- quickly opened her eyes, and quickly closed it when she saw Zakuro kissing her.

It was gentle. It was sweet. The kiss represented commitment, reassurance, passion, and love.

They parted and looked at each other.

Zakuro smiled softly at Minto.

"Were those the stupid feelings you were talking about?" Zakuro asked, teasing a blushing Minto.

"Hai, they were." Minto replied softly.

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

"Ne, Zakuro isn't this going to affect your career?" Minto asked, her spirit going down again.

Zakuro laughed.

"Why worry about something that would ruin this moment? Let's enjoy this, even for a while Hime-chan."

She looked up at Zakuro shyly and gazed into her eyes. Confidence rose back in Minto and her spirit was lifted. And once again, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it! Please read and review. It will make me happy, and I will give you candy for it. :P **


End file.
